


美好一日（黑帮梗间奏脑洞）

by AgathaCassel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, mafia
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 10:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15862191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaCassel/pseuds/AgathaCassel
Summary: 这是个在LOFTER上的黑帮大纲衍生品，由于我码文是把各个段落的突发灵感记下了最后整合，所以产生了很多不是刀就是车的东西，我决定把这段PWP发出来，因为正戏里它可能不会出现了（如果会有正戏的话）。这里的总裁视角来自于亲爱的日堆群里的总裁皮群主，请大家亲亲这个小可爱。警告！有血腥和轻微暴力描写！奇怪的play和一些恶趣味都怪我！因正戏难产所以没头没尾！请谨慎点开！





	美好一日（黑帮梗间奏脑洞）

他们相会在一个被遗忘的安全屋里，外套在进门的一瞬间就被扔在了地毯上，被激起的细小灰尘在阳光照射下翻转升腾。  
他们亲吻着踩掉鞋袜，光着脚踩过客厅的地板，追逐着闯进了卧室。  
梅苏特在床上伸展开，看着克里斯从头上脱下T恤，展示着他紧实如豹的腰腹。  
那的确也和豹子的腰一样具有爆发力，冲刺的速度也是。  
梅苏特懒洋洋的笑着，他抬起一只手轻轻敲着床头的栏杆，唤来克里斯被欲望所统治的注意力。  
“算你走运，我今天实在太累了。”梅苏特握着栏杆伸了个懒腰，在床上抻开身体扭曲着线条打哈欠，困倦又欲火中烧。  
“我不介意位置问题，我可以指挥全场。”梅苏特挑衅的说“无论我在哪，上膛和扣动扳机的手指都在我这里。”  
他伸脚踢了踢克里斯的腰侧，又用脚趾扯住内裤的边缘，勾起后令橡皮筋弹了回去。  
“而你还他妈在等些什么？！”  
梅苏特倒在枕头堆上，等待着他即将招致的后果。  
哦！他可期待死了！  
克里斯果然握住了他的脚腕，顺着小腿抚摸滑到大腿，而他也跪上了床膝行向前，仅仅穿着那条内裤。  
他看起来有些恶狠狠的，饥渴又被勾起了兴趣。  
“看来今天你想玩点花招？”克里斯把手掐在梅苏特的大腿根，而小鲷鱼的棍子正直直指着他。“你上膛的倒是很及时，搭档。”他舔了舔掌心握住那物抚弄了几下。“可扳机现在在我手里，小鲷鱼，现在你要怎么办？”

梅苏特看着克里斯故意的握紧他，粗暴的在握住的拳头上露出的顶端用力舔了过去，舌尖刮过小口令他绷紧了腿，不自觉的挺了挺腰。  
他的紧身内裤也逐渐被撑得形状越来越明显，欲盖弥彰反而变得更加色情。  
“哈…这可不一定克里斯…”他用被压在克里斯小腹下面的右脚蹭了蹭那一大坨，然后在他双腿之间轻轻的滑了过去伸直“这才叫上膛，而你如果现在就想要开枪？那可能得叫走火。”梅苏特看着逐渐撑起身笼罩在他上方的克里斯，眼中冒着火缓慢的压了下来，笑着握住了床头的栏杆。“秀给我看啊，著名的克里斯蒂亚诺决胜的枪法。”他抬高上半身反手握着床栏杆去吻他“你可以试着赢得那扳机，亲爱的克里斯…我的搭档…”这美丽的线条贴在他耳边低沉的说“我会试着不用手去让你走火，今天你叫我松开，我才会松开。”  
克里斯如同潜伏已久后捕食的猎豹一样把梅苏特扑进了床垫里，他的手紧紧握住了床前艳俗褪色的玫瑰花式样冰冷的铁栏杆。  
“是吗？我恐怕你还没这个能力。”梅苏特的不断挑衅很好的激起了克里斯征服的欲望，被他扑进了床垫中，被用力咬上了嘴唇，被紧握着下身在他手中跳动。克里斯用拇指在头部摩挲着，时不时用指甲剐蹭顶端的小孔。  
被成功激起了火气的克里斯撕咬着他的下嘴唇，随后就掠夺性的用深吻夺取主导权，而不安分的梅苏特用舌头缠绕着他，舔过他的牙龈挑逗他的舌根。  
这瘙痒的调戏很快更加的激起了克里斯的火气，他单手按住梅苏特的胸膛狠狠地吸住他的舌头，用犬齿小心的刮着。来不及吞咽的口水顺着嘴角流到了脖颈，随即而来的是克里斯顺着梅苏特胸膛滑上来的右手，轻轻的扼住了他的咽喉，而立刻，梅苏特就一挺腰在克里斯捉弄人的左手中冒出了一大股前液，再也无法游刃有余并试图大口喘息。  
克里斯叼着颤抖的人的嘴唇笑了起来，但他的梅斯可不是害怕，这小坏蛋已经彻底兴奋起来了。  
克里斯的手放下来托住了梅苏特的后颈，左手放开已经通红的阴茎，大拇指在龟头上抹了一股透明的液体伸进了梅苏特的嘴里。  
他开始用自己的灼热蹭着这饱受折磨而又敏感到燃烧的人。  
梅苏特吮吸着手指，被刺激的挺起上半身扭动着身体。  
但他充满欲望和挑衅的双眼还未彻底迷蒙，梅苏特眨掉眼角溢出的泪水挑衅的盯着和他对视的人，看着粗重喘息着的克里斯，用舌头卷着大拇指用力的吸了一下，依旧握着栏杆的手像是在举手投降，可我们都知道，他放下了才算是输。  
“唔…啊…继续…唔嘶…哈哈…”  
梅苏特含着手指含糊不清的说，又在自己模糊不清的声音和克里斯肩头留下的汗里笑了起来。  
梅苏特的笑声更加重了克里斯的怒火和欲火，他冷笑一声，从梅苏特的下颚开始，一路吻下去，在颈间噬咬着，留下明显的痕迹。在左侧颈大动脉旁威胁般的叼起一小块皮肤，右手轻轻按压着另一边的血管，可以感受到他的血管搏动和皮肤下血液的加速流动。  
左手从嘴边离开，回到了大腿根，大拇指和食指掐住了根部，指甲对着上面的一根筋按下揉搓。  
嘴唇感受到血管的温热，移到在动脉旁的一条略微细小的血管上，重新咬住施力，原先的位置已经有了一道极其深的牙印，只要再用力一点，那个地方就会喷涌出带有热量的新鲜血液，洒满两人的胸膛。  
虽然那副景象想想就让人热血沸腾，但他还不想玩得太过火。  
克里斯磨了磨牙，移到偏移一点的地方牙齿用力陷进了表层皮肤里，口腔中立刻充斥着一股金属般的味道。  
他笑了起来，用舌头把伤口舔开，让血流到梅苏特的肩膀和床单上。  
没有受伤的做爱似乎缺少了什么，没有暴力的一昧进入就像白开水，要加些调料和颜色才有味道。  
他舔舐并亲吻着，试图给他的梅苏特，他最好的搭档留下标记。  
但他也已经被留下了标记，那标记被烙印在了克里斯的灵魂里。  
每一次和梅苏特上床都充满了乐趣，克里斯想着，左手的手指加重了力道，剩下的三根手指摩擦着下方的褶皱。  
舌尖继续往下，叼住了梅苏特胸前的一点，把那一点含在口中，用舌头上下舔弄，牙齿咬紧，抬起头看着他笑了笑，忽然用力开始往下扯。  
梅苏特也在终于进入了正题后彻底失去了游刃有余。  
被胸前刺痛和快感组成的电流刺激着大脑，而穴口附近揉弄的手指则更让他无法抑制的感觉到了渴望。  
“啊！啊…克里斯…快…别咬哈啊…好痒…啊！”  
克里斯用牙齿咬住乳头后忽然用力的扯动令梅苏特有些疼，他忍不住用腿夹住他，气息不稳骂出了声。  
“干你的！缺奶喝么还是枪卡膛了－啊！…啊克里斯…妈的润滑剂！就在你！手边！Fuck！”  
被忽然入侵的手指弄得颤抖起来，即使已经因为兴奋变得柔软但依旧干涩的甬道包裹着粗暴的手指抽动着，抓着栏杆的指节发白，梅苏特感受着冒着热汗被风吹过又泛起凉意的皮肤，闭上眼向后仰过头，大口呼吸。  
梅苏特的语气依然不懂得收敛，这令克里斯的征服欲更加强烈了，哦，可这正是小坏蛋梅斯今晚所期望的。  
克里斯渴望粗暴的进入他，把他干的高潮迭起，渴望他臣服，张大双腿扒开臀瓣求着克里斯狠狠的操他——虽然这是不可能的，梅苏特从来都不是甘愿认输的人，他热衷于控制全局，把握一切。  
也正因为这样，克里斯才迷恋于他，沉迷于和他搭档，乐于与他上床，享受着那些从不令他失望小把戏们。  
克里斯顺着肌肉的纹路到了梅苏特的性器旁，从根部舔到顶端，用嘴包住头部，舌尖刺入小孔，在上面以及周围打转，慢慢的把柱状物体往嘴里送。  
梅苏特的阴茎其实尺寸相当可观，在把它全部吞下之前克里斯想道，也许下次可以试试69。在全部吃下之后，他又试着做了一个吞咽的动作，虽然含着异物在喉咙里感觉不太舒服，但是梅苏特的回应却极大的弥补了克里斯。  
梅苏特之前只感到克里斯忽然向下滑去，他的手指依旧在甬道内转动，但梅苏特的注意力已经无法集中到在干涩甬道中被带茧的手指刮擦出的刺痛与瘙痒了。  
“呼…呼…克里斯…哦克里斯…啊…”  
梅苏特克制住几乎涌到嘴边的请求，请求更多的触碰和深入。  
那刚刚掠夺过他呼吸的嘴唇包裹住了他的欲望，舌尖轻轻的滑动着，又开始往小孔里面钻动。  
梅苏特忍不住微微挺动着腰，紧绷的腹部上还粘着之前克里斯和他混在一起的前液，亮晶晶的。  
他努力平复着呼吸，控制着用手去抚慰胸口和脖颈的想法，渴望令他的指尖发麻。  
忽然克里斯含着梅苏特吸了吸气，收紧了口腔和里面的压力，缓缓滑动到了根部整个吞了下去。  
梅苏特几乎就要开始疯狂操他的嘴了，不过他早有预警的紧紧捏着打着挺的小鲷鱼的胯部按在了原地，用一种几乎是折磨的缓慢速度移动着。  
而他的手指，那些该死的，灵活的，杀人者的手指，还在活动着，而且已经增加到了三根，艰难的混合着肠道被刺激后分泌的肠液折磨着那些敏感的软肉。  
梅苏特已经吐不出成调的元音和单词，只能发出意义不明的咕哝和舒适的喘息，全身的神经末梢都被点燃到极端敏感，身下的丝绒床单都令他的尾椎骨流窜着电流。  
终于在克里斯缓慢的移动到顶端，又忽然加快的两下深喉后，梅苏特射在了他嘴里，仿佛同时也射出去了一半的灵魂，在高潮后失去力量汗水淋漓的一动不动，闭着眼睛喘着气，紧握的手也滑落了栏杆落在了床头。  
梅苏特敞开又伸展的享受着高潮，可克里斯的手指没有停止，他还在绕着敏感带按揉。  
而梅苏特则只是努力的大口呼吸，夹杂着低低的呻吟。  
但他还笑着，带着些目的达成的小得意。  
克里斯被射了满嘴的精液，那些东西带着一股腥味和梅苏特的味道，他把它咽了下去，还舔了舔嘴唇。他越过梅苏特已经软下的性器看着他因高潮而大汗淋漓的脸笑了起来。  
慢慢的把梅苏特的腿抬高，对着正被他用手指扩张的后穴，抽出三根手指换成拇指，左的拇指顺着插进去，把穴口强行撑开观察着里面。甬道内敏感的软肉被冷空气刺激着，一颤一颤的收缩着。克里斯凑上前去，接吻一般亲上了它，舌头在其中扫了一圈又退出来“Mesut…”他抬头看梅苏特的反应“真是可惜你看不到，你这里的表现真是惹人怜爱。”又贴上半开的穴口，舌头往深处探索，摩擦过处的软肉都抽搐一般的蠕动着夹紧。  
“它现在还在试着缩紧呢，希望待会我干进去的时候它还能像现在一样热情。”舌尖轻轻扫过那一点，抽出一只手换成食指和中指伸进去就这分泌的肠液和口水进行扩张“我觉得它已经急不可耐了，Mes，我想现在就是直接插进去也没问题。”离开穴口，克里斯直起身来看着梅苏特，抽出的手指揉着会阴“那么现在的问题是，你希望我怎样干你呢？还是我来选？”  
哦，梅苏特最好谨慎回答。  
可这滑溜溜的小鲷鱼哪个都没选。  
他因高潮而放松的全身肌肉又因为克里斯手指的亵弄紧绷起来，在他的舌头靠近的时候那湿热就像是已经爬上了后颈。  
在重新被挑起的欲望中，梅苏特听着克里斯急不可耐的询问，撑着床蓄了蓄力“我可还没实现我的诺言，克里斯。”梅苏特坐直后撑着床翻身跪到了克里斯的大腿两侧“握住你的枪克里斯，当我在调整准星的时候，可别射歪了。”梅苏特握住他，并示意他也握住自己。随后松开手慢慢骑上了克里斯。  
“这可真是把好枪…搭档…”梅苏特的声音因刚才的呻吟而低沉的沙哑着，脖颈的伤口流出的鲜血挂了一道缓慢流淌了下来，痒痒的凝结在一起。  
梅苏特骑着它有些急切的晃动着适应了一下，就双手撑着克里斯的肩膀移动了起来，终于被填满的内壁不断的收缩，那刺痒的欲望就像燃烧的汽油一样无法被轻易熄灭。  
“Shoot me.”梅苏特搂着他最好搭档的脖颈垂下头，亲吻着克里斯的耳侧，扣下了他的扳机。  
这大概是我今晚能说出的最后一个完整的单词了。  
梅苏特在欲望终于噼啪燃烧发出爆裂声时，在用尽体力后满足的昏睡前，笑着想。  
然后他努力在颠簸中吻上了克里斯。  
【梅苏特的吻从来都让我沉醉其中，他唇齿之间有神奇的魔力，让我被深深吸引舍不得离开——就跟他美好的后穴一样。】克里斯听着他断断续续语不成句的感叹，内心不禁为自己的尺寸而小小的骄傲了一下。梅苏特的内壁因受到刺激而不断收缩，本来就紧致的地方变得更加难以移动。克里斯看着梅苏特半张着嘴，发出充满欲望的喘息和呻吟，时不时皱起的眉头和迷离的眼神表示着他被插的很爽，脑浆都已经沸腾了。  
然而克里斯的性器却还有一截露在外面。他在梅苏特的侧颈边亲了亲，按着他的腰让他坐下去，在被全部包裹之后满意的发出一声叹息，同时梅苏特终于抱住克里斯的脖子揪住头发不在克制，发出了更加旖旎放肆的叫床声。  
克里斯紧紧搂住在他怀里弹动身体的诱人小鲷鱼，叼了一缕梅苏特散落的发丝，迷离的失去控制，用最快的速度挺动着。  
感受着梅苏特又一次在两人中间射出一片滑腻的性器，看着这调皮的美妙的小搭档沉沉的睡去，乖的就像个小天使。  
克里斯也在梅苏特最后的收缩中射了出来，他喜爱的亲吻了梅苏特额角，搂着他享受着美好的余韵。  
克里斯捏了捏梅苏特的脸颊，发现他的搭档的确已经不设防且累到极致的困倦了，只好抱着梅苏特去了浴室给两个人简单清理了一下，就把他抱了回来。  
克里斯用被子把两个人卷起来，像扣勺子和抱泰迪熊的小男孩一样把梅苏特紧紧搂在怀里，满足的睡去了。  
多么美好，这可是他们第一次一起过夜。  
不过希望梅苏特睡觉时不踢人。  
克里斯迷糊的在睡前想。  
而窗外天还亮着，太阳西斜映出黄昏，那被急匆匆完成的任务还躺在厨房的裹尸袋里，不过，这在现在都已经显得不那么重要了。


End file.
